


Because I Can Feel It

by Ichi_368



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Collage, Dubcon Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368
Summary: Seungwoo bilang, kissing is just not about mouth to mouth thing. Lalu Seungsik yang belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya berencana menjadikan Sejun sebagai first kiss-nya. Tentu saja Seungwoo sebagai “kakak” merasa terancam posisinya dengan ide ini.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Because I Can Feel It

Seperti orang pada umumnya, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menonton film sebagai pelampiasan penat mereka.

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir ujian mereka setelah dua minggu penuh ujian, praktik lab, dan laporan. Tidak heran kalau pada hari terakhir pun keduanya langsung berjalan pulang begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun dan hanya sempat menanyakan kabar melalui pesan singkat saja. Lagipula toh keduanya juga yakin kalau mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing. Baru pada akhir pekan, Seungwoo tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Seungsik dengan membawa makanan untuk keluarga Seungsik.

"Mana orang tua lo?" tanya Seungwoo begitu dipersilahkan masuk.

"Nengokin nuna habis lahiran di rumahnya," jawab Seungsik.

"Sia-sia dong gue bawain makanan hari ini?" keluh Seungwoo.

"Siapa suruh dateng ngga bilang-bilang?" balas Seungsik.

Mulut Seungwoo mengerucut mendengar itu. "Gue makan malem di sini, ya?"

"NGAPAIN?" tanya Seungsik horor.

"Ngabisin jatah ortu lo," balas Seungwoo sambil tersenyum jahil lalu duduk begitu saja di depan TV dan menyalakannya. "Sik, minum dong."

Seungsik mendengus kesal tapi toh ia tetap berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkasnya mencari sesuatu untuk diminum sambil bertanya-tanya apakah mereka masih punya persediaan snack untuk tamunya.

Entah nasib "sial" apa yang menimpanya, sejak sekolah dasar Seungwoo memang hobi mengekorinya kemana-mana. Seungsik juga tidak mengerti dari mana pemuda itu tahu soal dirinya padahal mereka beda setahun. Saat sekolah menengah, pemuda itu makin sering menjahilinya bahkan suka mencari keberadaannya di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Hyung ngapain sih ke kelasku?" tanya Seungsik kesal kala itu karena "kakaknya" itu duduk begitu saja di bangku depan Seungsik.

Sontak mereka berdua menjadi perhatian seisi kelas karena figur Seungwoo yang dikenal sebegai kakak kelas yang menyeramkan.

"Soalnya lo ngga ke kelas gue," jawab Seungwoo enteng. "Keluar yuk? Lo mendem mulu di kelas. Temenin main bola," kata Seungwoo.

Saat akan kuliah pun, Seungwoo dengan serius menanyakan Seungsik akan kuliah di mana nanti. Begitu mengetahui universitas incaran Seungsik, pemuda itu langsung mengeluh.

"Tinggi banget, Sik!"

Seungsik menyerngit heran. "Ya suka-suka, aku? Lagian kenapa sih, hyung?"

"Lo aja yang udah pinter dari sananya kudu belajar, apalagi gue!"

Seungsik memukul pelan kepala pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan pensil yang di pegangnya. "Jangan berisik di perpus," katanya diikuti Seungwoo yang mengaduh pelan. "Yang namanya pelajar ya harus belajar. Lagian hyung mau ngikut lagi? Aku sih ngga pa-pa, tapi hyung gimana?" lanjut Seungsik sambil kembali menekuri bukunya.

Diam-diam Seungsik melirik ke arah Seungwoo yang hanya terdiam sambil ikut menatap buku yang dibukanya. Seungwoo memang tidak terlalu menonjol di bidang akademik. Sehari-hari dia hanya suka bermain sepak bola atau ribut dengan kamera analognya. Maka dari itu, ia sebenarnya agak ragu saat pemuda Han itu menanyakan universitas incarannya. Karena jujur saja ia sendiri juga harus berusaha agak ekstra untuk mencapai impiannya itu.

"Hyung, jangan maksain diri. Nanti aku deh yang mampir ke kampus hyung. Masa aku terus yang disamperin?" hibur Seungsik.

Seungwoo hanya menghela napas dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Tapi seperti yang mereka ketahui saat ini, Seungwoo sukses melalui masa-masa suram belajarnya dan keduanya sekarang kuliah di universitas yang sama. Karena mereka tidak terikat jam belajar yang monoton lagi, keduanya lebih sering bersama ketimbang sekolah dulu.

Bisa bersama di ruangan ini pun juga menjadi sebuah keajaiban bagi Seungwoo. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mereka akan berpisah saat kuliah nanti. Nyatanya, ia sekarang masih menonton film di sofa, di rumah Seungsik, orang yang paling sering ia jahili.

Semua karena Seungsik. Entahlah, Seungwoo sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membawanya pada Seungsik karena sungguh, mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Seungsik bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot kepanasan demi main bola dan ia sendiri bukan orang yang bisa membuka bukunya selama dua jam non-stop. Seungsik juga bukan orang yang mengekorinya terus-menerus. Kalau boleh jujur, dalam beberapa hal pemuda itu jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Namun meski sering mengeluh karena ia paksa untuk menemaninya, Seungsik- _nya_ tetap menurut.

Justru, perbedaan itu yang membuat Seungwoo tertarik.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu tergelonjak kaget dan membuat Seungsik tertawa.

"Nih, minuman sialan hyung sama snack juga biar aku ngga bolak-balik," kata Seungsik.

"Apaan sih, Sik?! Orang lagi serius liat filmnya juga!" seru Seungwoo kesal sambil menerima kaleng sodanya.

Seungsik memutar bola matanya. "Serius liat film apa ngelamun," balasnya lalu ikut duduk di samping Seungwoo.

Seungwoo berdecak pelan lalu kembali fokus pada filmnya.

Sampai akhirnya kedua aktris dan aktor itu berciuman.

Sebenarnya itu adegan yang ada hampir di semua film, bahkan opera sabun pun akan menggunakan adegan klise ini. Namun menontonnya bersama Seungsik membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman karena yah... _cringe_.

Diam-diam pemuda itu melirik ke arah Seungsik yang masih memperhatikan film dengan seksama. Adegan berubah, si aktris membuka mulutnya yang langsung disambut oleh si aktor dengan antusias.

 _Shit_.

Tenggorokan Seungwoo tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia hanya berharap adegan itu segera berlalu tanpa ada adegan lanjutan. Ia lalu meminum colanya.

Seungsik menyipitkan matanya heran. "Emang gimana sih rasanya?"

Seungwoo hampir saja tersedak colanya kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru menelannya. "Apa?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh.

" _Kissing_."

 _Anjir, ini anak beneran tanya_ , batin Seungwoo. Entah kelewat polos atau hanya pura-pura, Seungwoo benci Seungsik menanyakan hal ini karena, Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?

Seungwoo berdeham. "Kenapa?"

" _I mean, what is special about kissing_? Cuma bibir ketemu bibir, kan?" tanya Seungsik heran sambil masih memperhatikan layar TV-nya dengan guratan tipis di dahinya.

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka kalau temannya ini sepolos itu. "Ngga gitu juga. Yah... apa ya? Ada perasaan yang tersampai, kan kalau lo suka sama orang itu," jawabnya. Tapi daripada itu, Seungwoo terkejut dengan hal lain yang baru ia sadari. " _Wait, you haven't get your first kiss yet_?" tanya Seungwoo heran. Seungsik otomatis menggeleng. "Hah? Kalau bercanda mikir dulu, Sik!"

"Siapa yang bercanda?" tanya Seungsik heran.

"Sik, ngga usah sok polos. Lo kira gue ngga tahu sama si Sejun-Sejun adik tingkat yang hobinya ngekorin lo itu?" balas Seungwoo.

Seungsik menyerngit. "Ya... emang aku ngga ada apa-apa sama dia."

"Sik... _it's not funny_. Kamu belum pernah dating?" tanya Seungwoo lagi dan Seungsik kembali menggeleng. " _Liar_. Kang Seungsik _is a liar_."

Pernyataan Seungwoo ada dasarnya. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Kang Seungsik? Ia orang yang cukup populer di kampus sampai beberapa temannya menjadikan pemuda itu incaran mereka. Belum lagi Seungsik orangnya baik, ramah, dan seperti kata orang-orang, melihatnya tersenyum saja dapat membuatmu ikut tersenyum.

Seungsik dekat dengan banyak orang, kalau ia mengunjungi Seungsik di kampus, pasti ada saja orang yang menemaninya.

Tapi seperti kata Seungsik berikutnya, "Ya gimana aku mau punya pacar kalau hyung kemana-kemana tanyain orang yang sama aku mulu. Keburu takut kali orangnya."

Saat Seungwoo akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, kata-katanya langsung tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Bagaimana pun Seungsik benar, dia memang suka mencari tahu orang-orang yang mendekati Seungsik. Menanyai ini-itu bahkan sampai mengintegorasi beberapa orang seolah-olah dia ayahnya.

Kebiasaan ini sampai dihafal teman-temannya. Kalau Seungwoo sudah mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala seperti bertanya tentang orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya, bisa dipastikan ada orang yang sedang mendekati Seungsik. Teman-temannya sudah protes tentang hal ini karena sungguh, Seungsik sudah bukan bocah usia lima tahun yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

 _"Lo tuh sebenernya suka Seungsik, kan?"_ tanya temannya.

Pertanyaan itu muncul setelah ia mencari tahu soal Sejun dan entah lah... Selama ini ia sendiri juga berpacaran beberapa kali tapi semuanya tidak bertahan lama. Namun dengan Seungsik, ia tidak pernah bosan. Perhatiannya selalu teralihkan pada Seungsik. Entah di mana keberadaan pemuda itu, apakah ia duduk di perpustakaan sendirian, apakah ada orang-orang yang berusaha menjahilinya.

_Apakah ada seseorang yang mencoba mendekatinya…_

"Kan gue jaga-jaga kalau lo diapa-apain," bela Seungwoo.

Seungsik tertawa sinis. "Sejun ngga bakal apa-apain aku."

"Kok, Sejun? Lo beneran suka sama dia?"

Seungsik mengehela nafas. "Hyung... _please_..."

"Sik, kamu suka sama Sejun?" tanya Seungwoo. Kali ini lebih tegas.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, _will you stop ask anything about him_?" balas Seungsik.

"Kamu serius, Sik?"

Seungsik mengangkat bahunya, " _That's how I will get my first kiss, I guess_? Hyung sendiri yang tanya," jawabnya.

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, membiarkan heroin di film menghadang maut.

" _How if your first kiss are me_?" tanya Seungwoo lalu mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Seungsik tertawa gugup. "Jangan ngawur."

Seungwoo memegang dagu pemuda di sampingnya itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Seungsik. " _I'm serious_."

Seungsik menelan ludahnya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya menatap bibir Seungwoo dan dalam sekejap ia sudah membayangkan adegan di film tadi terjadi padanya.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pikirannya. " _It's not funny_ ," katanya sambil berusaha mendorong Seungwoo enggan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kan lo sendiri yang tanya?" balas Seungwoo lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. " _I will tell you if kissing is just not about mouth to mouth thing_ ," lanjutnya lalu menarik Seungsik sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Hyung, are you―"

"Takut, Sik?" potong Seungwoo.

"Ngga!" balas Seungsik secepat kilat. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Cengiran nakal menghiasi wajah Seungwoo. " _Good then_."

Saat Seungwoo mendekat, otomatis Seungsik memejamkan mata dan menahan nafasnya. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir Seungwoo.

Rasanya kenyal, basah, dan hangat. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit jijik karena rasa basah itu. Namun rasa hangat yang menjalar dari perut dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kuat membuatnya tidak sanggup berpikir jernih.

Ia ingin mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Tapi saat Seungwoo melumat lembut bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya justru mencengkram bahu Seungwoo.

Seungwoo yang sadar dengan hal ini melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Seungsik dan menatap khawatir pemuda yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu.

"Sik, _did I hurt you_?" tanya Seungwoo serius. Suaranya terdengar parau seolah-olah ia baru saja menyakiti Seungsik.

Seungsik yang juga kaget dengan perubahan suasana ini hanya menggeleng pelan. Daripada ditatap seperti ini, ia lebih memilih agar Seungwoo melanjutkan ciumannya karena ia tidak perlu melihat sepasang mata itu menatapnya lembut bagai sabetan cambuk.

_Astaga Kang Seungsik! Sadar diri!_

Seungwoo tersenyum lembut. " _Relax_ , Sik," katanya lalu kembali mendekat.

Kali ini Seungsik sudah lebih siap. Namun tetap saja saat Seungwoo memberinya kecupan singkat kulitnya meremang. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkannya dengan ciuman lembut.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu. _Tapi apa? Bagaimana? Apa tidak apa?_

Bibir Seungwoo yang lembut dan terasa basah juga hangat menyentuh bibirnya membuatnya tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun. Kalau saja setidaknya ada buku yang membahas soal _how-to-do-your-first-kiss_ , mungkin Seungsik sudah menemukan jawabannya sedari tadi.

Seungwoo membawa Seungsik dekat padanya dan tangan Seungsik otomatis merangkul leher Seungwoo. Ia menautkan kesepuluh jarinya erat-erat di sana, takut jika ia akan jatuh karena sensasi aneh ini. Dan benar saja, saat Seungwoo mulai menggigit lembut (entah lah, mungkin seperti itu karena Seungsik sendiri tidak yakin) bibirnya, kulitnya kembali meremang.

Seungwoo yang sadar kalau Seungsik sudah akan oleng langsung menahannya. " _Sorry, did I go too far_?"

" _No_. Aku cuma... kaget..." jawab Seungsik pelan dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _No?_ " ulang Seungwoo. Keduanya kaget mendengar pernyataan ini.

Seungsik tidak sanggup membalasnya, bahkan menatap pemuda yang berada di "pelukannya" itu pun terasa susah. Sementara Seungwoo mencoba mencari tahu arti dari tatapan mata Seungsik. Mata yang tidak yakin dengan apapun, gelisah, dan... penasaran?

Seungwoo menyeringai kecil, "Jangan diem aja," bisiknya parau di telinga Seungsik lalu menjilatnya. Hal kecil itu semakin membuat pikirannya pecah karena melayang.

_Gimana?!_

Ingin Seungsik berteriak namun Seungwoo sudah kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini lebih kasar dan lebih dalam, seolah sesuatu yang lain telah menguasai Seungwoo. Seungsik dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu di tengkuknya, membawa mereka jauh lebih dekat sehingga ia sendiri hampir kehabisan nafas karena kewalahan.

Namun Seungwoo yang seperti ini membangkitkan instingnya untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Lalu seperti yang diharapkan, Seungsik mencoba membalasnya persis seperti apa yang Seungwoo lakukan di bibirnya. Ada rasa canggung saat pemuda itu mencoba melumat bibir bawah Seungwoo layaknya ciuman pertama. Ia mencobanya beberapa kali sampai Seungwoo sendiri tidak sempat untuk membalasnya. Seungsik- _nya_ terlihat nakal dan menggebu seolah sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu di balik ciuman itu. Seungsik yang seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan juga menggoda dan itu membuatnya sedikit naik.

"Buka mulutmu dikit," kata Seungwoo di sela kecupannya.

Seungsik tidak sanggup berpikir selain menuruti permintaan itu. Maka saat ia membuka mulutnya, lidah Seungwoo langsung menyambutnya rakus, menghabiskan semua kewarasannya yang sudah di ambang batas.

Tangan Seungwoo mulai menelusuri punggung Seungsik lalu turun ke pinggang dan mencoba masuk di dalam kaosnya. Ia dengan sengaja mendorong pemuda itu sampai jatuh ke sofa tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Seungsik pun tampaknya juga tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seungwoo menyibak kaos yang digunakan Seungsik. Mulutnya berpindah dari bibir Seungsik turun menuju dagunya, lalu ke rahang sambil meninggalkan jejak basah dan panas di kulit Seungsik. Hidungnya mencapai ceruk leher Seungsik sebelum akhirnya memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana.

"Hyu... hyung..." kata Seungsik lirih di tengah sensasi aneh yang bergumul di perutnya.

Alih-alih menggurbisnya, Seungwoo justru memberi gigitan di sana sampai akhirnya satu desahan yang sudah ditahan Seungsik sejak tadi keluar. Rasanya malu luar biasa terutama karena orang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara itu adalah Seungwoo. Namun saat ini ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun selain afeksi-afeksi baru yang diberikan Seungwoo padanya.

"Woo... Seung―" Panggilannya kembali tertahan saat ia merasakan titik di dadanya di sentuh jemari panjang pemuda Han. Desahan lain keluar dari mulutnya tanpa diminta. "Seungwoo!" seru Seungsik akhirnya.

Seungwoo langsung tersadar mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menatap wajah pemuda yang (tanpa ia sadari) kini sudah ada di bawahnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah karena malu, bibirnya merah dan bengkak, poninya berantakkan, nafasnya terengah, dan setengah kaosnya sudah tersingkap menunjukkan dadanya.

Seumur hidupnya mengenal Seungsik, ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu bisa terlihat seerotis ini. Terutama karena dirinya.

_Lo suka, kan sama Seungsik?_

Mendadak pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Namun Seungsik, Seungsik yang ini hanya satu dari sekian temannya, yang selalu ia ikuti ke manapun, yang selalu tersenyum lebar padanya, yang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya sampai hal teraneh sekalipun.

Yang baru saja diciumnya.

"Hyung...?" panggil Seungsik sekali lagi menyadarkannya. Ia tampak sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kali ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

_Kenapa?_

"Sik... _Are you okay_?" tanya Seungwoo balik.

" _I'm okay..._ " jawab Seungsik namun guratan khawatir masih tertulis di wajahnya.

Seungwoo masih terdiam memandangi wajah itu. Jarinya menelusuri garis wajah pemuda di bawahnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah pemuda dalam kurungannya itu benda rapuh. Sementara itu pikirannya berkelana pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekejap ia baru sadar kalau Seungsik bahkan tidak berkutik di hadapannya.

" _Sorry... I should ask you properly first..._ " katanya sambil menyibak poni Seungsik.

" _Can I ask something?_ " tanya Seungsik dan Seungwoo mengangguk. " _Ehm... can you move from there please?_ " lanjutnya ragu.

Seungwoo meringis. "Sori..." gumamnya lalu berpindah dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Seungsik bangun dari sofa sambil membereskan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

Keduanya terdiam dan tidak yakin apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Duduk berjajar dengan canggung seperti ini sama sekali bukan mereka. Rasanya terakhir mereka seperti ini saat Seungsik marah dan Seungwoo meminta maaf dengan cara yang bukan dia sama sekali saat Seungsik baru kuliah dulu.

" _Sorry..._ " gumam Seungwoo lagi.

" _Stop apologize_ ―"

"Gue... Gue cuma kebawa suasana..." lanjutnya pelan.

"Oh... Ya... aku ngga tahu harus bilang apa," balas Seungsik pelan yang entah kenapa terdengar kecewa.

Menyadari ini buru-buru Seungwoo menambahkan, "Bu-bukan berarti gue ambil kesempatan, Sik. Tapi..."

 _Shit_.

Begitu kalimatnya menggantung, kedua kembali bertatapan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berekspetasi dengan jawaban itu. Karena sudah jelas kalau ada maksud lain dibalik ciuman barusan.

"Seungwoo hyung...? Kamu... sengaja?" kata Seungsik lamat-lamat sambil menatap temannya itu.

Kini bukan hanya Seungsik yang wajahnya merah. Karena kecelakaan barusan Seungwoo jadi kelepasan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, yang sebenarnya berusaha ia acuhkan selama ini. Karena yah... bisa-bisanya dia menyukai temannya sendiri.

Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan konsep itu. Tapi memikirkan kalau Seungsik tidak bersamanya lagi karena pengakuan ini, Seungwoo tidak akan tahan. Seungsik sudah bersamanya lebih dari setengah hidupnya. Sejujurnya meski ia lebih banyak mengusik kehidupan pribadi Seungsik, "Han Seungwoo" yang dikenal orang sekarang ini ada karena "Kang Seungsik" yang menemaninya. Karena itu ia harus puas dengan status mereka sekarang.

Tapi sepasang mata yang menuntut jawaban itu membuatnya menelan ludah tak berkutik.

"Iya gue sengaja. _Sorry but... I like you since before..._ " katanya pelan. Seungwoo dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas setelahnya karena ditatap Seungsik seperti itu.

"Hyung... confess ke aku?" tanya Seungsik bingung.

"Iya! Gue suka sama Kang Seungsik dan please jangan diperjelas gitu, Sik. Malu dengernya!" seru Seungwoo tidak tahan. " _Let's just pretend there's nothing happen_."

" _What?_ Waktu hyung bilang, _kissing is just not about mouth to mouth thing_ , aku percaya _because... I can feel it,_ hyung," balas Seungsik.

Seungwoo mengehela nafas. "Sik, lobisa bilang gitu karena itu first kiss lo dan lo cuma... terbawa suasana," jelasnya sedikit ragu.

" _Okay, you can say_ itu cuma karena _first kiss_ tapi apapun yang hyung pikirin, yang aku rasain tetap sama. Dan sekarang hyung nyuruh aku buat pura-pura ngga ada yang terjadi? _How dare you..._ "

"Emang lo suka sama gue?!" balas Seungwoo sedikit frustrasi.

"Iya aku suka. Meskipun hyung cuma pura-pura, tapi aku suka."

"Tapi Sejun―"

Seungsik mengerang frustrasi. "Hyung, aku harus bilang apa lagi biar hyung percaya?"

Untuk kesekian kali keduanya hanya diam dan saling bertatapan. Mereka mencoba mencari kebohongan satu sama lain dalam tatapan itu. Namun sekali lihat pun mereka tahu, tak satupun dari keduanya tengah berbohong.

Perlahan, Seungwoo meraih tangan Seungsik dan menautkan jari-jarinya tanpa melepas tatapan mereka. Seungsik tersenyum lembut merasakan sentuhan itu lalu membalas genggaman itu. " _Sorry for yelling at you_."

Seungsik menggeleng pelan. " _It's nothing,_ hyung. Tapi apa aku boleh minta buat hyung lebih percaya lagi ke aku?" Seungwoo mengangguk dan senyum Seungsik melebar. " _I love you_."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu," kata Seungwoo.

"Coba bilang kalau gitu."

" _I love you_ ," sambung Seungwoo cepat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seungsik tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya oke, aku percaya."

" _If I ask you another kiss, will you kiss me?_ " tanya Seungwoo.

Seungsik mengangguk pelan. Mereka mendekat dan berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman itu terasa manis dan hangat. Semua perasaan mereka tersalurkan kali ini dan mereka tahu, perasaan mereka terbalas.


End file.
